pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To Stop A Scam
To Stop A Scam ''is the thirteenth episode of To Be The Best. Plot Declan and Pikachu are walking through Cerulean City. Gary can be faintly seen waving at them before turning around and walking off. Narrator: After saying goodbye to Gary, it’s time our hero makes his way to Vermillion City, the sight of his next badge! Declan pulls out a map and scans it intently. Declan: Okay, so, uh, Saffron’s Gym is run by a lady named Sabrina, who uses primarily Psychic Types, and, uh, I don’t really have anyone to cover that. So.. we’re going to use the Underground Path and cut straight under Saffron into Vermillion. Pikachu: Pi. Declan: Yeah, it sounds complicated, but it’s really not. We’ll beat the gym leader in Vermillion, then circle up into Lavender Town before crossing into Saffron. Surely we can find a ghost, dark, or bug type before then. Pikachu, unsure: Ka. Declan: It’ll make more sense as we go along, trust me, Pikachu rolls his eyes and they keep walking. They walk and walk until Cerulean disappears, and they’re surrounded by trees. Suddenly, they notice a building not much bigger than a shed. Declan reads a sign in front of it. Declan: Underground Path… To Vermillion. Yep. This is it. Pikachu chirps and attempts to push the door open. Declan laughs as he struggles, before pushing it open himself. They are walking through the tunnel, which is lit by cheap, flickering lights. Declan notices a person up ahead. They approach the person, who turns out to be a man dressed as a security guard. Declan: Hello? Murray: Hello! I’m Murray! Underground Path’s very own security guard! Declan: Security guard? Pikachu: Pika? Murray: Well, there have been reports of, uh, pokemon smuggling around these parts, and I’m here to, uh, shut it down. He laughs suspiciously. Declan, weirded out: Right… Murray: I’m also here to, uh, collect the fee needed to pass to Vermillion. Declan: Fee? The map doesn’t say anything about a fee. Murray: Yes, I’m afraid it’s a, hm, new feature of the underground path. Declan: I mean… I guess. How much? Murray: 9,000 pokedollars. Declan and Pikachu gasp at this amount. Delcan, sputtering: But, I, no, that’s insane! Pikachu: Pika pika! Murray: Then I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way. Declan: Huh? Murray: Magnemite! Drowzee! A Magnemite drops down from the ceiling and spins its magnets, creating a Thunder Wave that paralyzes Declan. Pikachu goes to attack, but a Drowzee teleports in front of him and puts him to sleep before he can do so. Murray: Night night. Declan struggles to speak before being put to sleep by Hypnosis. Declan wakes up in a dark room. Pikachu is nowhere to be found, nor is Declan’s bag. He tries to stand up, but finds himself tied up with rope. He goes to yell, but is gagged with cloth. Frustrated, Declan starts struggling, but to no avail. A tear forms in his eye. Meanwhile, Pikachu, Charmander, and Bulbasaur are in cages in a room filled with trapped pokemon, including an Oddish, Bellsprout, Jolteon, Poliwag, and Riolu. Pikachu: Pika! Piku pika kachu! Most of the pokemon pay him no mind- Oddish and Jolteon are asleep, Bellsprout is trying desperately to break its glass cage, and Poliwag is crying. However, Riolu seems to be listening intently. Pikachu looks at Charmander and Bulbasaur, who shrug. Riolu: Olu. Pikachu cocks his head inquisitively as Riolu starts meditating in its cage. Meanwhile, Declan is still struggling against the ropes. He has several tears on his face. Suddenly, he starts glowing with a blue aura. He doesn’t notice and continues to struggle until the ropes snap. Declan opens his eyes in shock and takes out his gag. Declan: What- His sentence is interrupted as his eyes glow completely blue and his aura expands. Silently, he stands up and blasts the door to the room open with a powerful aura. Declan walks into the hallway to find Murray, who is trembling with fear. Murray: What the hell are you? Declan, holding his hand out and with a layered voice: '''Adfishio Potentia!' Three beams of blue energy are fired from Declan’s hand and crash into Murray, sending him flying. Declan turns around and walks down the hallway. Murray: You freak! Magnemite! Drowzee! Pursue! Magnemite and Drowzee appear again, and attempt to chase Declan. Declan, without looking back: Appendage-A Regoria! Declan’s aura spikes and Magnemite and Drowzee are suspended in blue light, unable to move. Declan continues walking until he finds a door. He forcefully opens it and finds all of the pokemon. Declan: Abrogo Necterendem! Declan’s aura spikes again and the cages surrounding all of the pokemon disappear in a blue light. Riolu approaches Declan and touches his abdomen, and the aura around him disappears. His eyes fade to normal. Declan: What happened? How did I- Jolteon wakes up, startled, before quickly dashing out of the room. It returns after a second, beckoning for the others to follow. However, it’s quickly hit by a psychic attack and blasted out of the story. All of the pokemon cry out. Declan: Drowzee. He quickly turns to the pokemon. Declan: Will you guys help me fight? All of the pokemon nod, determined. Declan: Alright, let’s do this. Pikachu, you gotta paralyze Drowzee. Charmander, Flame Burst on Magnemite. We’ll figure out the rest but we gotta hurry. Pikachu and Charmander nod and run into the hallway, Declan following. Pikachu fires a ball of static electricity from his tail, which hits Drowzee, paralyzing it. Charmander then uses Flame Burst, the attack severely damaging Magnemite and hitting Drowzee. Declan turns to Oddish. Declan: Can you use anything to help Jolteon? Oddish notices Jolteon laying down, injured, and nods. Declan smiles. Declan: Alright. Let me know when he’s standing. I have an idea. Declan turns back to the battle to see Murray command Magnemite. Murray: Magnemite, Sonic Boom! Declan: Pikachu, send it back with Iron Tail! Magnemite releases a boom of sound energy, which Pikachu deflects with his iron-coated tail. Suddenly, Riolu jumps from behind Pikachu and attacks Magnemite with a powerful Force Palm defeating it. Oddish, from behind: Odd! Declan turns around to see Jolteon standing, raring to go. Declan: Alright, Jolteon, paralyze Murray, quickly! Murray gasps as Jolteon pounces on Murray, electrocuting him with static, leaving him unable to move. Drowzee remains where it was, frustrated. Declan turns back to all the pokemon. Declan: Alright, I need you guys to run to the exit, okay? I’m gonna take care of this. (He turns to Charmander and Pikachu) Thunder Burst, let’s do it. Jolteon, Oddish, Bellsprout, Poliwag, Bulbasaur, and Riolu turn and run. Charmander quickly launches Flame Burst while Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, before they turn and run, following Declan and the other pokemon. The two attacks collide mid-air, creating the signature explosion. Declan and the pokemon finally make it to the end of the tunnel and climb the stairs out, arriving in Vermillion City. They are greeted by Officer Jenny, who seems angry Jenny: I just got a report of explosions underneath Saffron City! Do you know anything about this! Declan explains the situation to Officer Jenny, who nods. Jenny: I’ll send Cerulean and Saffron officers into the tunnel. We’ll do our best to apprehend him, but there are hundreds of miles of unused tunnel space underneath the Kanto region. There’s no telling where he may be. (She ponders for a second) Say, you wouldn’t happen to want a job as the security guard, would you? Declan, taken aback: Um, I don’t think so. Jenny, sighing: Ah, it was worth a shot. Well, you have a good night. I’m going to make sure these pokemon find a nice home. (singing) Follow me, little friends! She walks away, followed by Jolteon, Poliwag, Bellsprout, and Oddish. Riolu goes to follow, but not before making eye contact with Declan and nodding. Both of their eyes glow blue. Riolu quickly catches up with the rest of the crew. Declan returns Charmander and Bulbasaur and turns to Pikachu. Declan: Well, I think it’s about dinner time. Let’s go eat before today gets any weirder. Pikachu: Pika. Narrator: With pokemon safe and sound and Vermillion City to explore, Declan looks forward to what’s ahead of him. But what awaits him in this port city? Find out next time on To Be The Best! Major Events * Declan arrives in Vermillion City. * Declan shows more signs of supernatural ability. * Five pokemon are successfully rescued from Murray the pokemon smuggler. * Drowzee, Magnemite, Oddish, Bellsprout, and Riolu make their debut. Characters * Declan Perez * Gary Oak (TBTB) (Cameo) * Murray * Officer Jenny Pokemon * Pikachu (Declan's) * Magnemite (Murray's) * Drowzee (Murray's) * Charmander (Declan's) * Bulbasaur (Declan's Bulbasaur) * Oddish * Bellsprout * Jolteon * Poliwag * Riolu Trivia * Murray's character and motivation was developed with the help of Dioga. * Whether or not Declan actually possesses magical abilities or was just fueled by Riolu is unconfirmed * Declan's breakdown scene was inspired by the Ben 10 Franchise and Captain Marvel. * The three spells used are all spells used by characters within the Ben 10 Franchise. * This episode was originally very different. The original draft contained a mad scientist, a trainer with a magby and a zubat, and a Mission Impossible inspired sequence. Category:OmniDragon Category:To Be The Best Category:Episodes